1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to an automated tunnel-type laser scanning package identification and measuring system arranged about a high-speed conveyor structure used in diverse package routing and transport applications, and also a method of identifying and measuring packages labeled with bar code symbols.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In many environments, there is a great need to automatically identify and measure objects (e.g. packages, parcels, products, luggage, etc.) as they are transported along a conveyor structure. While over-the-head laser scanning systems are effective in scanning upwardly-facing bar codes on conveyed objects, there are many applications where it is not practical or otherwise feasible to ensure that bar code labels are upwardly-facing during transportation under the scanning station.
Various types of “tunnel” scanning systems have been proposed so that bar codes can be scanned independently of their orientation within scanning volume of the system. One such prior art tunnel scanning system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,019,714 to Knowles. In this prior art scanning system, a plurality of single scanline scanners are orientated about a conveyor structure in order to provide a limited degree of omni-directional scanning within the “tunnel-like” scanning environment. Notably, however, prior art tunnel scanning systems, including the system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,019,714, are incapable of scanning bar code systems in a true omni-directional sense, i.e. independent of the direction that the bar code faces as it is transported along the conveyor structure. At best, prior art scanning systems provide omni-directional scanning in the plane of the conveyor belt or in portions of planes orthogonal thereto. However, true omnidirectional scanning along the principal planes of a large 3-D scanning volume has not been hitherto possible.
Also, while numerous systems have been proposed for automatically identifying and measuring the dimensions and weight of packages along a high-speed conveyor, prior art systems have been very difficult to manufacture, maintain, and operate in a reliable manner without the use of human supervision.
Thus, there is a great need in the art for an improved tunnel-type automated laser scanning package identification/measuring system and a method of identifying and measuring packages transported along a high-speed conveyor system, while avoiding the shortcomings and drawbacks of prior art scanning systems and methodologies.